Homeland of the Twins
by Memnon45
Summary: We all know the story of Drizzt Do'Urden and his quest to get out from under the shadow of his people. But what if he wasn't alone and had someone who was of the same mind. Meet Caleth Do'Urden and how he and his brother survive the city of spiders and how he becomes the coveted chosen of two members of the Dark Seldarine.


**Hello readers of Fanfiction, Memnon45 here and I am coming at you with a new story. It's another oc story but this time it's going to be set in the Forgotten Realms with one of my favorite fantasy characters Drizzt Do'Urden. In this story Drizzt is going to have a twin brother named Caleth Do'Urden I felt that Drizzt should at least have someone to talk to and trust above all else who better than a sibling especially a twin sibling. This is also to celebrate Timeless which comes out September 18, so any Drizzt and Companions of the Hall fans out there you got something to look forward to. Ok enough talk let's begin.**

 **I don't own The Legend of Drizzt or any of the characters except my oc. Everything else is owned by R.A. Salvatore.**

 _ **Station is the paradox of the world of my people, the limitation of our power within the hunger for power. It is gained through treachery and invites treachery against those who gain it. Those most powerful in Menzoberranzan spend their days watching over their shoulders, defending against the daggers that would find their backs. Their deaths usually come from the front.**_

 _ **-Drizzt Do'Urden**_

Chapter 1 Birth of the twins

In the main chamber of the Do'Urden complex Matron Malice was about to give birth to her new son, but this pregnancy unlike the others she has had felt different like she was feeling an extra weight on her. Around her were her three daughters, the oldest Briza stood ready by her side, her second oldest Vierna and her youngest daughter Maya stood on either side of her ready to help their mother bring new life into the dark twisted world of the drow, since the child is the third born son it is custom to sacrifice the child to Lolth the Spider Queen, Patron Deity of the drow. Malice and Briza are both high priestesses of Lolth with Vierna and Maya still learning the ways of the priestess. Malice and her daughters were both in the process of casting a spell that will send out a powerful psionic shockwave that will render house DeVir's priestesses vulnerable to attack. Briza approached her mother to coax the required words for the spell out of her the process of giving birth not only distracted Malice but also made her feel week because still this birth felt strange.

" _Dinnen douward ma brechen tol"_ Briza implored to her mother whose face was covered in sweat from the strain. Gaining a second wind Malice with a struggle raised up and repeated the words her daughter said.

" _Dinnen douward… maa… brechen tol!" Malice growled determined to cast the spell and get through the pain, that she didn't notice she bit through her lips. The baby's head appeared and stayed waiting for its mother to give another push. Briza then whispered the final words to the spell, which Malice then repeated._

" _Abec… Abec…"_ Malice stammered trying to get the tough labor over with, once again she thinks about the strangeness of the labor. She wondered why this birth was so difficult for her, but the put the question out of her mind and once again focused on the spell and getting through the labor.

" _Abec di'n'aBREG DOUWARD!"_ Malice screamed pushing the baby out of her body and unleashing a powerful wave of power that knocked the priestesses of House Do'Urden off there feet. Once everyone got to their feet Briza went to the birthing table where the baby was to bring to the alter, but she stopped and gasped and slowed to a halt, Vierna and Maya went to their sister's side to see what the problem was. They to let out a gasp of shock, there was not one newborn child but two.

 **House DeVir**

In the lower halls of the DeVir complex two drow males were discussing the end of the fight and the victory of house Do'Urden. These two drow were Dinin and Nalfein Do'Urden sons of Malice Do'Urden and Rizzen Do'Urden the current patron of the house.

"It nears its end, Rizzen is winning through the top and Zaknafein's dark work has been completed." Dinin informed his brother, the dark work that he was referring to being the complete extermination of the House DeVir priestessis.

"Two score of House DeVir's soldiers have already turned allegiance to us." Nalfein replied turning to his brother with a cruel smile.

"They see the end, one house serves them as well as another, and in the eyes of commoners no house is worth dying for. Our task will be finished soon." Dinin laughed with a matching smile.

"Too quickly for anyone to take note, Now Do'Urden Daermon N'a'shezbaernon, is the ninth house of Menzoberranzan and House DeVir be damned.!" Nalfein replied said to his brother, Dinin then looked behind Nalfein and with a look of horror warned his brother.

"Alert!" Dinin cried to warn his brother, Nalfein quickly turned around to see the danger not realizing that the danger is now behind him. Dinin drew his sword and stabbed it into Nalfein's spine, Dinin then pressed his cheek to his and watch the heat leave his body as his blood stained the floor.

"To quickly for anyone to take note." Dinin said to his dying brother, he then heard a soft whisper and looked again to his dying brother and noticed he was moving his lips to late to realize that he was casting a spell, before Dinin could get away Nalfein completed his spell and used his remaining energy to kill his brother.

Dinin felt like his body was on fire, he dropped his sword while clutching his body as he spasmed and blood started to leak from his eyes and ears. He then exploded in a spray of blood leaving a smear on the floor, Nalfein had a smile on his face, now he can die knowing his killer will join him in death.

 **House Do'Urden**

Briza was the first to act, she picked up one of the babies and brought him to the spider idol and got the sacrificial dagger out. Before she used it, she turned to her mother and told her to name the child knowing Lolth wouldn't accept the sacrifice if the child isn't named.

"Drizzt, the child's name is Drizzt." Malice breathed out recovering from the birth of the two children, twins while not uncommon are still strange especially if the priestess is not aware of it. Briza turned back to the alter and raised the blade.

"Queen of Spiders, take this babe, Drizzt Do'Urden we give you in payment for our glorious vic- "Briza said before she was interrupted by Maya.

"Wait! Nalfein is dead, the baby is no longer the third living son." Maya announced to her family. Briza not happy about not sacrificing the baby decides the other one would be sacrificed as a replacement. Almost as if she read her mind Vierna was the next to speak.

"Dinin is also dead, he died just after Nalfein." Vierna informed her sister. Briza now angry that she can't sacrifice the babies was about to protest but her mother chose this moment to speak.

"Stay your hand, Lolth is content; our victory is won." Malice commanded raising herself in the chair. Malice when she got comfortable continued to speak.

"Welcome, then, your brothers, the newest members of house Do'Urden." Malice said to her three daughters.

"Just Males." Briza said disappointed in the fact that the babies were not females and that she couldn't sacrifice them.

"Next time we shall do better." Matron Malice said with a chuckle but stopped as she wondered if she will give birth to more children.

She approached the end of her fifth century of life drow elves, even young ones are not a fruitful lot. Briza had been born when Malice was just one hundred years old, barely more than a child by drow standards. But in her four centuries of life she had produced five children and even the birth of the child Drizzt was surprising her having twins was shocking. Malice doubted that she would conceive another child.

Malice started to feel herself about to succumb to the strain of the birth and the spell she cast. But before she could fall asleep her daughter Vierna called her.

"Mother the other baby, you haven't named him yet." Vierna said to her mother, Malice then raised herself from the chair and looked at the baby. He was looking around observing the environment as best he could.

"Caleth, his name is Caleth Do'Urden." Malice said before she closed her eyes, dreaming of her heightened power and further schemes. Little did Malice know that the twins will bring about the downfall of House Do'Urden before they could realize their goals.

 **Ok guys sorry it's so short and the lack of action but I Promise the next chapter will be interesting and longer. I just wanted to get this out there. I also hope any fans out there reading this won't chew my head off. Ok Peace Guys.**


End file.
